Bound
by YouthAndWhiskey.Pentagram
Summary: Ashley Purdy is special. He was born that way. Zahavi knows it. Ashley Purdy/OMC. Slash. Rating may change to M later on. Flame if you want, I don't really care.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

~Ashley~

"Andy, this is creepy! What the hell are we gonna do if we get stuck here", I said, looking out the window to see rain pounding down, lightning streaking across the sky.

"It's your house, Ash! _I'm_ the one who has to worry about getting home tonight, which doesn't look like it's going to happen any time soon. This storm is brutal." He sighed and picked up his phone, rolling his eyes when he saw he had no bars. "Of course."

"Just shut up, Andrew, I'm seriously creeped out."

"Why? It's just a thunderstorm." I shook my head. It felt like much more than a thunderstorm.

"I just have a really bad feeling." I sighed, stretching out my legs and trying to read the book sitting in my lap. I couldn't concentrate because I felt like I was being watched. Andy decided it'd be a good idea to play with his phone and possibly get electrocuted. "Dude, really?"

"What? I'm still bored, storm or not!"

I still felt like I was being watched, but I tried to shake it off and relax. Sleep seemed like a good idea, but I had no way of knowing it wasn't. I wish I had have stayed awake.

~Zahavi~

I couldn't help but smile as I scooped the sleeping mortal into my arms. He would make me stronger than I've ever been, and he didn't even know it! It was easy to get him away from his home and into mine. Now the only challenge was to get him to give up his blood willingly. That was the only way I could reach my full strength.

I laid him in my bed and left, down the long hallway and to my study. I'd have to explain the whole situation to him when he woke up, but that was the easy part. I needed to get him to trust me enough to give me his blood or the curse would kill him and I couldn't become to most powerful Incubus this century.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

~Ashley~

When I woke up, I immediately knew I wasn't in my home anymore. For some reason, I wasn't as surprised as I should have been. I wasn't scared because I knew I'd be fine here. It was a strange feeling.

As I moved to get out of the large bed I was laying in, I was frozen in place by a voice, a very hypnotic voice.

"Stay where you are Ashley. No need to move quite yet."

And for some reason, I stayed put. Instead of getting up, I looked to my right, towards the doorway. The man who'd spoken was only a few feet away from me, smiling smugly. I saw no reason to be smug.

He was tall and fair-haired, handsome by anyone's standards. But his eyes where unsettling. I felt pretty calm until I looked him in the eyes. They were so light, from a distance, they looked white. As he moved closer to me, I could see the green tint in them. I shivered.

"Who are you and why am I here?" I was in a decent enough state of mind to ask him that.

"My name's Zahavi." I should have expected the exotic name. Nothing else would fit someone like him. "You're in my bed, but I'm sure you figured that out by now." He was being smart and I didn't like it. "I'm, sure you have more questions, but first, follow me." He turned back towards the door and began walking, like he expected me to follow. Of course, I did, but only because I had no other choice.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, frowning, when my bare feet hit cold hardwood. I wished I had my boots. Kidnappers don't think about things like that, but I was kind of pissed at having to walk barefoot. Of all the things I could have been pissed about…

Zahavi led me down a long hallway and into another room. I took the time to notice how expensive what I'd seen of his house looked. I wasn't surprised.

He pointed to a high-backed chair in the middle of the room and I sat. There was a fire burning in the fireplace just across from me and warmed my cold skin. I only had on basketball shorts and a Michael Jackson tee.

"I'm guessing you want to know why I took you from your home."

"Yes, very much so."

"Well, I need you. I'm debating whether to tell you why I need you _now,_ or wait until _later_." His tone was condescending. It pissed me off.

"I think now works." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. This was stupid and I wanted to go home. I knew it'd be useless to try and escape. He'd catch me, easy. That left only one other choice: Wait until Zahavi decided it was time to let me go. I had a feeling that wouldn't be for a long time.

He chuckled and walked so he was standing in front on me. He was just a shadow in front of the glow of the fire. "I'm a Blood Incubus. You know them as vampires. I need your blood. It's that simple."

Okay, he was lying. He was totally lying. "You're not." I shook my head again, refusing to believe it.

"I am." He grinned menacingly and a set of sharp fangs jutted out of his mouth, pushing against his bottom lip slightly. I flinched back. That was a normal reaction, at least. So far I had been too calm for a kidnap victim.

"But…why do you need _my_ blood. There's nothing special about me."

"That's what you think. You are special. You've never had a blood transfusion, right, Ashley?"

"Right." I couldn't even see where this was headed. I knew I wasn't going to like it, though.

"Any other blood type besides your own would kill you. Even the universal. You have what the Incubi call _Nigrum Sanguinem; _Black Blood. If I drink you blood, if you give it to me, I'll be the strongest Incubus to live this century."

"Why only this century?" I was going to get the full story, one way or another. It was obvious he only wanted to tell em what he thought I needed to know.

"Only one person like you is born every century. You crossed between 2, so you're extra special, wouldn't you say?" He smirked. I fought the urge to punch him right in the mouth. It took about 10 minutes for me to realize he was a totally ass, a surprisingly long amount of time.

"And if I don't give it to you?" I bet he thought I missed that.

"You stay here until you do. Simple, right?"

'This is bullshit', I thought, rubbing my temples. I had too much to worry about right now. I bet Andy was freaking out right now. My friends and family were freaking out. This was most certainly not something I could just tell them. "Hey, guys, I was kidnapped by a vampire, I have special blood and I gave it to him so he can go do evil vampire things." That would work out so well.

"I'm not giving you my blood, so you might as well let me go home."

He chuckled and rose from the chair. "We'll see." He offered me his hand. There was no way in Hell I was touching him. I got up by myself. "Come on, I bet you're hungry. I know I am." He chuckled. I shivered, but followed him out of the elaborate room.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~

~Ashley~

The kitchen was just as expensive-looking as the rest of the house. It was decked out with chrome appliances and marble counter tops/ I wondered why a Blood Incubus would need all this if all they ate, or drank, was blood.

Zahavi laughed aloud as he walked to the refrigerator. "I can, and do, eat human food on a regular basis, Ashley." He pulled out a cup, already filled with something. It was opaque, so I couldn't tell if it was blood or not, but I'd bet money it was.

"Yuck." I turned away as he drank from it. "How did you even know I was thinking about that?"

"I can read your mind." He shrugged and smiled, smacking his lips. "Wow, that's tasty."

"What…are you drinking?" It was stupid of me to ask.

"Mountain Dew. Why, you want some?" He smirked.

'What a dick', I thought. His smirk grew until he looked like that damned Cheshire cat. It was annoying. Then, he was laughing again. Apparently, my thoughts were funny.

"What do you want to eat? I'll have a servant make it for you." Go figure. He had help.

"I thought for a second. "Can I have pizza?"

"Sure. As if on cue, a dark-haired boy entered through the door to the side of the kitchen.

"Yes, sir?"

"Hmm…we want pizza for dinner along, with my usual glass of the red stuff." He rolled his eyes as I pretended to gag. "Inform us when it's ready. Zahavi was about to turn away. "Oh, and send someone to get Ashley's things. Thanks Immanuel."

"Right away."

"Come on, Ashley, I'll give you the grand tour." He grabbed his cup from the counter and led me out. Just outside the kitchen, a short hallway led to the living room. In it sat a boy who looked exactly like Zahavi, right down to the creepily tinted eyes. His were tinted blue. They were most definitely brothers.

"This is the living room, and that", he pointed to the boy, "Is my little brother Kfir. " Another exotic name. Kfir took out an earbud and said, "Hi, Ashley. It's nice to meet you." I could tell right off that he was a much nicer person than his brother.

"Hey."

"Now that that's over." Zahavi pointed to the front door. "I'm sure you know where that leads. You're not going out there unless I'm with you." Once again, I fought the urge to punch him in the face. That probably wouldn't go over well.

"Zahavi, if I punched you, would it hurt?" He rolled his eyes.

"For a few seconds, yes."

"Good to know."

"Stop being an ass, Zahavi." Kfir frowned. "Don't treat him like a child. It won't help."

"I'm glad _you_ realize that, at least", I said.

"Moving on, I'll show you the game room and your room." Stairs lead from the living room back to the second floor. I already knew where two of the doors lining the hallway lead. Zahavi pointed to the door furthest down. "That's the bathroom. You have an en suit, though." He pointed to the one across from his room. "That", he grinned, "Is your new room. And this", he pushed open the door closest to us, "Is the game room. Wanna play a game, Ashley?" His tone was extremely suggestive. It made me squirm. That's out of character for me, but he kidnapped me! I was creeped out. I noticed him staring at my ass as I walked past him and into the room.

He followed me in and plopped down in one of the beanbag chairs scattered around the room. "I hate video games. You can play whatever you want."

"Then why do you have a game room with 4 different systems in it?"

"Kfir. He is 15, after all." That made sense.

So, I spent the rest of the afternoon playing Grand Theft Auto and eating pizza. As familiar as that was to me, Zahavi watching made it awkward.


	4. Author's Note

PLEASE READ

Hey all

So, I'm having a little contest! Whoever can tell me the meaning of both Zahavi and Kfir's names well get to be in the story! You can PM me your answers and guesses cause someone will just guess . Have fun trying to figure it out! I'll leave a hint at the end of every chapter after this.

~ ;3 Tikki Purdy


	5. Chapter 4

~Chapter Four~

~Zahavi~

I was trying not to strangle my little brother. I had better things to do than help with violin him, but that's what I was doing. He insisted on being difficult.

"Okay, so, when you shift, don't pick up your fingers all the way, right?"

"Yes, Kfir. You've been playing this damned instrument for how long, and you don't know this yet?"

"I've only been playing for two years, asshole! You know piano was my first."

"So, you've been playing a string instrument for 124 years and you ask a stupid question like that about another string instrument?"

"It's different! I don't have to touch the strings with piano!" I sighed and shook my head.

"Whatever, dude. Don't pick up your fingers, but don't slide too much. Make sure you don't under-shift. There you go, now leave me alone." I started walking towards the door of our music room, in the basement.

"Love you, Zahavi! Thank you!" I couldn't help but smile. As annoying as my younger brother was, he was still my younger brother. We were pretty close.

"Love you too, Kfir." I headed back upstairs, making sure to close and lock the door leading to the stairs. There were things down there I didn't need anyone to see…particularly Ashley. I rolled my eyes at the thought of the Mortal. Why couldn't he just swoon and give me his blood like all the rest? I underestimated him. He wasn't giving in any time soon.

I went into the kitchen, trying to find one of my servants, or "The Immortal Help", as I like to call them, Leah and Immanuel. They've been serving me pretty much since they were born. They were very young Incubi, so when they stopped aging, I took them under my wing. Someone has to teach them, and their parents weren't doing a very good job.

I was taking out things to make a sandwich with when Ashley walked in the kitchen, singing a KISS song under his breath, iPod in hand. I guess he was pretty happy to have his stuff. 'Ugh, I was hoping I wouldn't see him', he thought. I snickered, not saying anything. He went straight to the refrigerator, ignoring me. I snatched an earbud out of his ear.

"Not going to say 'hi'?"

"No. I don't really like you."

I haven't given you a reason not to."

"Besides kidnapping me and pseudo-forcing me to give you my blood? Yeah, no reason at all." He rolled his honey brown eyes and got out a bottle of water. He turned to go, but I called him back. Maybe I should start being a little nicer to him. It would speed things a long and I admit, I'm an ass most of the time.

"Can you at least understand why I did it? Think about it, I have the opportunity to be the strongest and most powerful of my kind. Would you take the opportunity if you were me?" He turned back to me, head cocked to the side in thought.

"Probably, but that doesn't really change anything that's happening right now, does it? I want to go home, you want power and honestly, I'm more likely to get what I want. You can't have my blood." He scoffed. "You're stupid for thinking it would be that easy."

"And why do you think you're more likely to get what you want? It wouldn't take much for me to stop you if you tried to escape." It was true, and he knew it.

"I know that because I know that you aren't cold-hearted bastard you come off as. I've been talking to Kfir." He smiled. "He said he'd help me, if need be."

"He won't."

"Sure he won't." His smile turned into a smirk. "Bye." He turned and headed back upstairs.

Yeah, he was right. I was stupid if I thought it was gonna be that simple.

~Ashley~

"Hey, Ashley?" I looked up from the book I was reading, seeing Kfir standing in the doorway of my room.

"Yeah?" I wasn't too alarmed. Kfir was a cool kid, nothing like his brother.

"I think you might want to see this." He came inside his laptop balanced in one of his hands. He sat it next to me on the bed. "It's stuff about the whole _Nigrum Sanguinem _thing. You should probably read this, it'll help you understand." I moved the book from my lap and replaced it with the laptop. A Word document was pulled up and there was a flash drive in the USB port. I started reading:

**Any person who is born with _Nigrum Sanguinem _has additional blood cells in their blood, called black blood cells because of their color. The black blood cells are the only thing different from the blood of the average Mortal. They are shaped like red blood cells, but do not share the same function, or any function at all to the human.**

**Black blood cells in _Nigrum Sanguinem_ don't affect the color or quantity of the Mortal's blood. **

**When the blood of a Mortal having _Nigrum Sanguinem_ is consumed by a Incubus, all natural powers held by the Incubus will become stronger and more prominent. Some new abilities may come as well.**

**The same risk of Bonding comes with biting a human with _Nigrum Sanguinem_ as a regular human. The human may become Bound to the Incubus as his or her Conduit; blood servant.**

"Holy shit." That's all I could really say.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in. Can you believe that its Incubi law to teach that in school so when one of us finds the human, we know what to do?"

"It is? Wow. Wait, you have laws?"

"Yeah, we have a whole monarchy. Of course, no human would know that, but we live by laws just like you do. But, our king…he isn't really worthy of being called a king." Kfir shook his head. I decided not to ask exactly what he meant.

"Thank you for showing this to me, Kfir."

"No problem. If anyone needed to see this, it would be you."


	6. Chapter 5

~Chapter Five~

~Zahavi~

"Kfir! Have you seen my flash drive", I called the stair, sighing. I had a lot of information about _Nigrum Sanguinem_ on there and I needed to add more. I was getting frustrated; I couldn't find in anywhere.

I heard shuffling from upstairs, in Ashley's room, and then Kfir called, "Yeah, I was just about to bring in to you. Hold up!" He wasn't fooling anyone. He probably showed Ashley what I had on there about his blood. That wouldn't make this ordeal any easier. I just had to have it, to get my revenge more than anything else, to make that bastard you messed up my family pay… I shook my head. I didn't feel like thinking about that right now. I need to focus on the task at hand and not the past.

Kfir came bounding down the stairs and straight to me. "Here." He handed my flash drive to me and smiled. "First time you've lost that." One thing about Kfir was that he would still roll with a lie even if he was caught, which was rare. He's had 124 years to become a smooth talker, after all.

"First time I've had it stolen, too." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You know what; I took it and showed what you had on there to Ashley, okay. I might as well tell you considering you were going to find out anyway." He sighed. "I really don't like this, Zahavi. He's got a life to live, too."

"Yes, I know. That's why I need him to give me what I want and get it done with. I know I can't force him, but if I could, this whole thing would be over and that bastard would be dead." I wasn't sure how true that was.

"Whatever, just… get this over with soon, ZaZa, okay?"

"Okay, Kfir.

~Ashley~

I wanted to go home so bad it wasn't even funny. I couldn't help but think of my friends and family and how they must have been freaking out. I've been missing for two whole days! Andy was probably freaking out the worst. One minute, I was sleeping across from him, the next I was gone, I knew Andy, and he was probably blaming himself, trying to make it out to be his fault. That depended on what they thought happened to me, though. I was looking at videos on YouTube and came across one about my disappearance. Apparently, the living room window was open when Andy woke up and I was gone. I bet Zahavi meant to make the worry, the bastard.

Zahavi… I didn't really know what to think of him; one minute he was a narcissistic ass, the next he was borderline nice to me. It was extremely confusing. At least I knew I had a way out of here if it came right down to it. Kfir promised he would help me if his brother wouldn't see sense. A really wasn't expecting him to care much about me over his brother. He's an Incubus too, after all. At least he wasn't a Blood Incubus. I didn't have to worry about him wanting my blood, although it would benefit him. I did have to worry about him stealing my dreams, though.

Sitting in my room just thinking was getting boring. I need to do something; I was so restless. I didn't know if Kfir and Zahavi were here. They said they had shopping to do today. I hadn't come out of my room since breakfast. I really didn't want to.

Now, I got up, slipping on my boots and headed downstairs. After checking the hallway to make sure they were really gone, I went into the living room. They wouldn't be back for a while, so, I'd do a little snooping. Then I'd try to get the fuck out of here.

'Where to first?'

The basement. Zahavi told me not to go down there for some reason or another. Too bad, I was going to anyway. The door that led down was in the hallway leading to the kitchen. After tugging on the handle to it repeatedly, I realized it was locked. "Damn it", I cursed under my breath. He probably took the key with him. Zahavi may have been an asshole, but he was a smart asshole. I turned around in time to see Kfir and Zahavi walk back inside. They were back pretty early. I walked out of the hallway leisurely, like I wasn't doing anything wrong. They didn't pick up on the fact that I was.

"Hey, Ashley! Look, Zahavi got you these!" Kfir had a huge smile on his face, holding a bag from Hot Topic out to me. I took it, shooting a look at the older vamp. He had his head down, looking through a bag.

Inside the Hot Topic bag were a set of Hello Kitty stud earrings and a black Hello Kitty beanie. I was surprised he even knew I liked Hello Kitty. I wouldn't have been surprised if he found out from Kfir.

"Thanks, Zahavi." He looked up and shot me a small smile.

"You're welcome."

I knew he wasn't a completely mean guy.


	7. Chapter 6

~Chapter Six~

~Zahavi~

My brother and I were having breakfast, blood and pancakes, when the phone rang. "Can you get that, Kfir?"

"Sure." He got up from his seat at the kitchen table to answer the phone. I didn't hear much of the short conversation. I was thinking about Ashley, of course. I really needed to find a way to get his blood. I wish I could have got it by force so this would all be over.

"Zahavi, that was Momma. She said the Royals have been trying to get in contact with us." Kfir looked slightly pissed off. I could understand why. The only reason they would contact us is if they knew we had the human with _Nigrum Sanguinem_. That had to be what it was.

"Alright, what do they want?"

"Ashley. For some reason, King Cian thinks that you'll be a threat when you drink his blood." Kfir's voice dripped with sarcasm. I just laughed. That ignorant man I was forced to call king should have thought me as a threat. As soon as I drank Ashley's blood I was going to kill him, take his crown, and try to get Incubi society back on track. I was happy they couldn't actually find me.

"How long do you think before they start really looking for us?" I took care to pick a dwelling place where the Royals wouldn't be able to find me easily. I didn't want this exact thing to happen, but I knew that if it involved the _Nigrum Sanguinem, _they would search until they found me. Anything less would make the king angry. He was more like a toddler that a ruler; he couldn't resist throwing tantrums. The only difference was that his tantrums were deadly. I found that out the hard way.

The only reason I really wanted to get rid of Cian was to get revenge, for ruining my people, for killing my father and sister and for threatening me afterwards. I couldn't put up with another year of his tyranny. As soon as I got Ashley's blood, I'd kill him. It looked like that confrontation might be a closer on the horizon than I originally, though.

A/N: I am so sorry I made you all wait for this crappy short little thing! I just needed to get something out. I'm having a slight case of writers block . I'll have something else up soon! I'm giving two hints since I forgot to do one on the other chapter.

Hint 1: Zahavi's favorite color is gold.

Hint 2: Kfir's favorite animal is the lion.


	8. Chapter 7

~Chapter Seven~

~Ashley~

Again, I woke up bored and wishing I was in my own home. The ultimatum of giving Zahavi my blood or staying here forever was starting to wear me down. I considered doing it just to get home. After all, anything he did after that wasn't my business.

I got up and got in the shower, going quickly through my normal routine. I got out drying off and throwing on a pair of clean boxers. I then dried my hair, noting how my dark brown roots were starting to show; I'd have to dye it again soon. I put on a black wife-beater, a pair of skinnies and my black and pink Nike's. Smiling a little I put on my new Hello Kitty beanie and earrings. It was pretty nice of Zahavi to get them for me.

When I got downstairs, Zahavi and Kfir were already having breakfast. They were talking, heads bent together when I walked up. It didn't take a lot for me to realize something was going on.

"What's up?" I asked, eyebrow raised. I doubted I would get a straight answer. They sighed simultaneously.

"Nothing you need you worry a need to worry about, Ash. Come eat, I saved you pancakes. God knows Zahavi was going to eat them all." Kfir smiled widely. I rolled my eyes; I'd find out what that was all about later, hopefully. Now, I'd just eat and enjoy the day if I could.

After breakfast, Kfir dragged me to his room, telling me he had to show me something. I was surprised when I was the bright green walls, partially eclipsed by at least fifty posters of everyone from Justin Bieber to Avenged Sevenfold. "Holy shit", I said, seeing the poster of BVB from the last issue of Kerrang we were in.

"What, you thought I didn't know who you were when ZaZa brought you here?"

"Umm, yeah, pretty much."

"No, I really like BVB, I have since the beginning, man."

"Awesome!" I smiled, that was really good to hear and slightly surprising.

I was still looking around while Kfir played with his laptop. I spotted an epic electric violin on a stand in the corner. "Jinxx would flip the fuck out if he saw that." I sighed, realizing just how much I missed all my brothers.

"Come here, Ashley, this is what I wanted to show you." He turned the laptop around. I noticed Zahavi's flash drive in the USB port again. "He added stuff. There's one thing in particular you need to see."

So, I started reading form where I left off.

**A person having **_**Nigrum Sanguinem**_** can die if they do no give away their blood at some point in their adult lives. It cannot be determined exactly when.**

That was all I needed to see to freak the fuck out. "Oh, my God. So, if I don't give Zahavi my blood, or some other bloodsucker my blood", Kfir huffed indignantly, "I'll die before my time? Why am I not dead yet?"

"I have no idea. And then there's the Bonding thing."

"What's that?" I was afraid to ask, but I needed to know.

"It's pretty much every Incubi's way of finding a permanent blood source, a Conduit. If we bite a human, there is always the risk that we could form the Bond with them. It's really not something either party can control. I had a Conduit."

"So you bit this person?"

"No, I stole her dreams. I had no intention of Bonding with her and it happened."

"What happened to her?" Kfir sighed sadly.

"She died around 50 years ago."

"Oh…" I really didn't know what to say after that. Luckily I didn't have to say anything.

"Well, do with that information what you must. The offer is still open; if you wanna go home I'll help you."

"Thank you Kfir, but I need a little more time to think on that."

I went back to my room. Collapsing on the bed, I sighed. That was a huge curveball. I could possible _die _if I don't give in. I was still wondering why I wasn't dead yet. I'd reached adulthood a good 10 years ago. But there was the risk of being stuck with Zahavi forever, pretty much. My mind was made up, with that. I'd rather be stuck to him than die.

A/N: Sorry for the long ass wait everyone! School has been brutal lately and I have had NO TIME TO WRITE. It's tragic. Now that it's calmed down a bit, you'll be getting updates every 2 weeks at the latest.


	9. Chapter 8

~Chapter Eight~

~Ashley~

I'd made my decision. I would give Zahavi my blood. The night after I found out all about what was at risk, I went to his bedroom. Honestly, I was scared out of my mind, but I went anyway. Walking down the long hallway, I tried to prepare myself. Would it hurt? How would we feel afterwards? Zahavi assured me he could control himself, but what if…

Finally, I was at his door. Hesitantly, I knocked. It wasn't long before the door opened, revealing a shirtless Zahavi. It took a lot not to stare.

"Hmm. Have you made your choice, Ashley?" He looked down at me, face devoid of his usual cockiness. He knew what I was here for, obviously. I stuck my hands in the pockets of my skinny jeans, trying to look anywhere but his eyes. If I looked him in the eyes, I was done for.

"You won't become any stronger if you take my blood by force, right?" He nodded. "Then I'll give it to you."

He smiled. "Thank you." Pulling my into his room, he chuckled. "What made you change your mind?" I didn't know why he bothered asking when he could just read my mind and see why.

"I don't want to die and I want to go home", I said, keeping simple.

"I see, but what if the Bond forms when I bite you? What then?"

"It won't and you know it. We wouldn't be able to survive attached at the hip, Zahavi. I couldn't be your Conduit."

"Fine, but don't complain when it happens and you can't go home. You'd die if you stayed away from me too long." He sighed. "Come on." He brought me to his bed and made me sit. I still couldn't look him in the eyes. I knew there was a chance we would for the Bond and I wouldn't _want _to leave him. I would be a fucking walking blood-bank for him. That's not what I wanted at all.

"Ash, look at me and tell me this is what you want." He forced my face up, light eyes searching my brown ones.

"This is what I want. I'm giving you my blood willingly."

"Fine." He smiled slightly. "It will hurt at first, but then it will feel…good. That's a bit of an understatement, you'll see. _If _the Bond forms, you'll know it. And in general, I'll be fine. I won't start to get stronger immediately." He had to have read my mind to answer all of my questions. I nodded. "Okay."

"Come sit on my lap." I did, resting my hands on his shoulders. He brushed my hair aside. "Ready?"

"Yes." Lie. I tried to breathe and relax myself. So much was riding in this bite.

Zahavi pressed his lips to my neck, letting his fangs elongate. I shivered from the pressure of them on my skin. Then, he bit down hard. I could feel exactly where his sharp canines sank into my skin. I couldn't help but cry out at the sting. Soon the pain faded. Zahavi wasn't exaggerating when he said it felt good. I could feel my blood flowing towards my neck and it left me kind of light-headed, like when you're high. I kind of liked it. I was ashamed of even thinking that.

Zahavi pulled away, the sting coming back as his fangs came out of my skin.

"Ouch", I said, pressing my fingers to the wound.

"Don't touch it, Ash. I'll close it up." He moved my hand away and began to lick the bite. "There, now it'll heal faster." I watched him lick my blood from his lips. I still couldn't look him in the eyes, especially not after that, but he forced me to again. And when your eyes met, I knew it without a doubt. The Bond had been made.

"I knew it." Zahavi smiled.

"Why are you so happy about it? Now you'll never get rid of me."

"I…don't exactly want to."

As I let that sink in, Zahavi pulled me closer to him. Before I knew it, I'd relaxed to the idea and my body relaxed with my mind. After all, I couldn't change it now. He kissed my cheek. I tried not to show my shock at the display of affection. "I can feel it beginning."

"Good, I can't be Bound to a weak Incubus", I joked.

"No, you can't." Then, his lips were on mine.

My heart thundered in my chest as his lips moved slowly against my own. I was shocked, beyond shocked, but that didn't stop me from kissing him back. During that kiss, the Bond stated to really make itself know. I could feel exactly what Zahavi was feeling, like part of my mind had been carved away to make room for his. I could even feel where he sensed my consciousness. It was an endless cycle, really. It scared me somewhat.

Pulling away, I rested my head on Zahavi's shoulder. Now, I had so much to think about. Because of that one bite, my entire life as I knew it could be shot straight to Hell. Zahavi rubbed my back reassuringly.

"Oh, I can't have you miserable, Ashley. We'll work something out." He kissed the nearly-healed bite mark on my neck. "I won't treat you like a slave. Despite what you're thinking, that's not what you are. I respect the Bond more than that. I respect _you _more than that. Don't be afraid."

He felt the fear under my calm façade. I couldn't hide that from him now. Our minds were too connected for that.

"I wish I wasn't but I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

He thought for a while before answering. "I haven't really given you a reason to be afraid of me besides kidnapping you. And the fact that I'm a blood sucking fiend." He chuckled.

"You don't think that's enough? Every day I've been here, I've been afraid to go to sleep and have you steal my blood, my dreams and possible my sanity-"  
"You know I wouldn't unless you let. Trust me; I'm not as cruel as I come off. It's the way I survive." He sighed. "We can talk about this later. Right now, I want to go to sleep. Join me?"

I just rolled my eye, climbed off of his lap and onto the bed. As I kicked off my boots, I searched for any other changes. I came up empty but I knew that wouldn't last long. 'For now I'll try to sleep and not worry about it', I thought. 'There's nothing I can do about it anyway.'

"Come on." I tugged Zahavi's shoulder, making him fall back. And to think, he was at least 10 times stronger than me. He just laughed, moving so he was laying properly next to me.

"Goodnight Ashley. I promise I won't invade your dreams." His tone was joking, but I knew he was serious. He was trying to reassure me again and it worked.

"'Night, Zahavi." I'd wait till morning to worry. With that I let my eyes fall shut and sleep overtake me.

A/N: Hey there! So, if there has ever been a chapter I wanted reviews on, it would be this on. I know Kat isn't the only one reading this, lol.

I've been writing with the general assumption that everyone knows the difference between a Blood Incubus and a plain Incubus. Incubi steal dreams for sustenance, Blood Incubi drink blood, but can steal dreams for sustenance. So there.

Hint: Both Zahavi and Kfir's names are Hebrew.


	10. Chapter 9

~Chapter Nine~  
~Zahavi~

When I woke up the next morning, my head was pounding, almost like I had a headache. It wasn't exactly common, but feasible, now that I had Ashley's blood in my system. My body was changing rapidly and without pause and I was starting to really feel it. Ashley was still asleep beside me, face covered by straight midnight hair. I didn't want to disturb him, so I quietly got out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom. I really needed a hot shower. My mind was racing and I needed to calm it.

Stripping down, I turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. I let the water run over my head, soaking my hair. I washed my light locks, and then scrubbed my body clean. As I rinsed the shampoo out, I noticed the tail-end of my Bonding tattoo, curling around my neck. After that, I just leaned against the shower wall. I could clearly feel all the subtle and not-so-subtle changes my body and soul were going through. My body was stronger and faster, I knew that without having to test it. As for any added powers I might have, I would just have to wait and see. My senses were sharper, as well. Over all… I felt new and improved, really. Ashley was to thank for it all. I'd never be able to thank him properly. But maybe, I'd find a way.

Drying off and wrapping a towel around my waist, I headed back into my room. Ashley was awake now.

"'Morning", he said, yawning cutely.

"Good morning, Ash." That's when I noticed the Bonding tattoo. I didn't exactly bother to look at the rest of it in the bathroom, but now I knew exactly how it would look on my based on how it looked on Ashley. It started where I bit him. Bold red lines reached up to him hairline and curled around his neck in intricate twists and knots. The rest of the tattoo disappeared under his hair.

"Why are you staring?" My gaze flickered to his face, then back to the tattoo.

"Your Bonding tattoo has shown up. It's… beautiful." It really was. It fit him very well.

"Really? Why do I feel so under-informed?" He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I forgot about it too, you know!"

"Where is it?"

"Your neck." Going to him, I lead him to the mirror hanging over my dresser. I couldn't help but run my fingers over it, not missing the way Ashley shivered at my touch. He gasped at the sight.

"Oh, wow, I can't even feel it!" He pulled up his hair so he could see the rest of it. He took a good look at mine. "Why is yours black?"

"It's because your blood is black. If you were a normal human, it would just be dark red, since my blood is lighter than human blood." He nodded. Before I could say anything else, his hand was pressed flat against the side of my neck, over the tattoo. His fingers traced the twists and curves.

"Well, it's official now, huh. I'm stuck here."

"You're not. You can go home any time you like now, but we can't go too long without seeing each other." I turned to my closet. "Are you going to watch me get dressed?" Ashley rolled his eyes.

"No. We can talk later." He slipped his boots back on and left. I sighed, slipping on a pair of boxers, dark jeans and a black v-neck. I didn't bother with shoes; I wasn't going anywhere.

Sitting in the chair in front of my fire place, I watched the fading embers glow. Through the Bond, I could feel Ashley's anger, sadness, and confusion. I tried to avoid reading his mind for fear of what I would hear. I was starting to regret biting him. None of this would have happened if I weren't so revenge-driven. But I had to get rid of Cian. He had to go. I wasn't about to let him live knowing he killed my father and little sister without any reason. I wasn't going to let him destroy my people any more than he already had. I knew I was probably doing this for all the wrong reasons, but I couldn't back out now. I was in far too deep for that.


	11. Chapter 10

~Chapter Ten~

~Zahavi~

For the next few hours, I sat and waited for my body to finish changing. I knew it might take longer than a day, but normally, that's all it took. No one came to check on me until it was around lunch time and I was thankful for that. If I had seen anyone during the process, they might not have made it out alive. My body was converting all the blood I had consumed to energy so fast, I was beyond thirsty. And I was thinking about my father and my sister. I tried as hard as I could to keep the vivid details of the day they died out of my head, but I couldn't.

The day Cian killed them; we were just in the market place, picking up some things for dinner. My older sister, Havilah, my father, and I always went together. Sometimes the toddler Kfir would join us, but not today. I was thankful for that when I looked back on it, but upset at the time.

"Do these look good, Zahavi", Havilah asked, holding out a basket of fresh dates. I nodded, looking over other things to buy. Mama specifically asked for dates and more beans, but I was looking for something sweet. Papa was zoned out. Something was going on that he wouldn't tell us about. He'd been distant all week.

Just as Havilah was about to pay for the basket of dates, trumpets sounded, announcing the coming of the king. He passed through the market all the time, but I'd only been there to see it a few times when I was younger. Everyone bowed on one knee as he passed, advisors and guards between him and the crowd. I kept my head up just a little to watch him pass. He stopped right in front of Papa, smile on his face.

"Azel, rise. I have something to talk to you about." Papa did as he was told.

"Yes, my King?"

The smile dropped from his face. "I know it was you who started this mess! Turning my own people against me? Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" He snarled. Papa didn't say anything at all. That made King Cian angrier, of course. Within the blink of an eye, he twisted my father neck, snapping it almost in half. The worst part was that he didn't fight back. Havilah immediately lunged for the King, crying out. I just kneeled there, shocked. I could only stare at my father's broken body. I tried to call out to Havilah, to tell her to stop before it was too late, but the words wouldn't come. Then, she suffered the same fate. No one else in the market even blinked an eyelash. People died this way all the time, why should they be any different? King Cian gave me a disdain-filled glance and continued walking.

I snapped out of my reverie when someone knocked on the door. It was Ashley; I could smell his blood. "Zahavi? You okay?" He peaked inside. I tried my hardest not to breath.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second. I think I'm finished." He nodded slowly.

"If you're okay, why are you crying?" My eyebrow rose. I wiped my cheeks, realizing that I had been crying. My hands were stained with tears.

"I… I'm okay now." He nodded again. I knew I was going to have to tell him one way or another. He would bother me about it until I did, but I couldn't right then. I needed blood and a clear head before I did that. Thankfully, he left the door open and went back downstairs. I sighed and followed soon after.

A/N: Sorry for this little shitty filler, but I have sooo much going on right now with school and orchestra, so I'm swamped! Exams are next week and I'm supposed to be studying Anyway, hope you at least like it a little and you get a lot more insight on what happened to make Zahavi so bitter.

In other news, I got Wretched and Divine the day it came out, straight after school! It's fucking amazing! I didn't get to see Legion of the Black on Facebook, though.


	12. Chapter 11

~Chapter Eleven~

~Ashley~

I could sense that Zahavi was extremely thirsty through the bond, so I called on one of his servants to get him blood. Leah came immediately when I called. I had no idea how they managed to be everywhere at once, but it was very convenient.

"Yes", she asked.

"Can you get Zahavi some blood? He's really thirsty." Her eyebrow rose.

"You gave in, didn't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I guess she would know the side effects of the change going on with him not as well. I didn't want to talk about it, but Leah and her brother and become friends, somewhat. I knew their loyalties lay with Zahavi at the end of the day, but that was okay. Her eyes shifted form my own, down to my neck.

"Oh, God! You two are Bound!"

"Yeah." I knew she could sense my discomfort.

"I guess that's good. I'll get that for him right away."

"What for whom?" Zahavi appeared by my side almost out of thin air.

"Some blood for you." She motioned to him. His posture was very rigid. "You're thirsty, obviously." She went into the kitchen, coming back a few seconds later with a cup. Zahavi grabbed it from her and began to drink. Watching him didn't creep me out quite as much anymore. It was obvious by the way he gulped down the blood that he really needed it.

"Thank you, Leah", Zahavi said once he was done drinking. He turned to me. "We need to talk." I nodded. I saw that coming a long time ago. I was really only worried about one thing at that point and that was getting back home, at least for a while. I knew the guys were probably frantic by now.

I followed Zahavi back upstairs to his study and sat in the same chair I sat in when he first brought me here. He sat it the one next to me, sighing.

"You can go home now, but you need to come see me as often as possible."

"Okay." Then my thought went to when I found him crying earlier. Something had obviously made him upset and I intended to find out what that was. I knew it'd take work. Even if Zahavi was no longer being an ass to me, he was still a very guarded person. "Are you gonna tell me why you were crying?" He sighed.

"I should, but I don't really want to." He looked down. "I can't believe you even saw me like that."

It was obvious he was embarrassed by it, but I didn't really want to use that against him. He was really hurting, I could clearly sense that. He was trying to keep that fact from me, but we were way too connected for that to work now. He sighed before looking me in the eyes. "I was thinking about when my father and sister were killed. You know, that's the whole reason behind this." He gave a disturbing smile. "I'm out for revenge." I kept my mouth shut. My mind was going a hundred miles per hour. Now, I knew at least a little of why Zahavi was so bitter and cold.

"How long ago was that?"

"I can't really be bothered to count anymore. A hundred or more, maybe." He sighed again. "The day is still young, Ashley. How would you like to go visit your friends and family, since you seem to have decided not to leave at the moment?" My eyes widened. As far as I knew, I was still going. Zahavi had too much insight into my thoughts and subconscious. Maybe I really was leaning in that direction.

"That's be amazing!"


	13. Chapter 12

~Chapter Twelve~

~Zahavi~

"Come one, Zahavi, stop dragging your feet!" I was taking him home and was not really looking forward to it at all. It wasn't that I still wanted to keep him locked up with me; it was the hostility I knew was coming.

Ashley didn't want me to just drop him off and leave him at home for a while, which is what I was planning on doing. He would have time to explain to his family and friends what had happened, tell them whatever lie he chose, or even the truth. I was okay with either one. Nothing they could do would put my existence in jeopardy, so there was no need for me to worry. Knowing Ashley, he might just tell them an untruth, hoping to protect them, which would be the smartest thing. But then again, he hated lying.

"Alright, Ashley, I'm coming." I grabbed my car keys and we headed out. The ride to Andy's house was relatively silent until we pulled into his neighborhood.

"I'm going to tell them the truth, so be prepared. You'll have at least five guys trying to kick your ass."

"I figured as much." Despite the fact that I was going to have to deal with that, I couldn't help but smile. It didn't take much for one to see that Ashley and his band mates were very close.

Finally, we were there. "Okay, here we go." Ash step out of the car first and I followed behind him. We were only halfway up the driveway when the front door opened and a blur of black and white launched itself at Ashley.

"Oh my God, Ash! What the fuck?!" I smiled at Andy and Ashley. They were not so much hugging as clinging to each other for dear life. "Where have you been?!"

"Let go of me so I can tell you, Andrew." I made sure to stay back. Andy didn't seem to notice me and I wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible.

"I don't even care, 'cause you're back." Andy's eyes went to me quickly, then back to Ashley. "Who is he?"

"The guy who kidnapped me and brought me back, obviously."

"What the fuck? Talk."

"Okay, he's and Incubus, he needed my blood, so he took me. Then there was a Bond thingy and shit happened, but I'm back. I can tell you the whole thing later, but now, can we go inside, Andy?"

Andy looked at me with a pretty heated gaze, as I was expected. "You're an Incubus? And you drank my best friend's blood?"

"Yes, and only when he gave me permission." He looked me up and down again. Hopefully, I would pass whatever inspection he was putting me through. If Andy said I meant no harm, chances were the rest of the guys would believe him and Ashley as well.

"Okay. Come inside. We were about to go out looking for you again." I followed behind Ashley and Andy as they went inside, closing the door after myself. Jake, Jinxx, CC, Sammi Doll, Juliet, and Lauren were sitting around the living room. When they saw Ashley, they all bolted up and tried to come at him at one time, which was a very amusing sight.

"You're back!"

"God, Ash, are you okay?"

"Who the fuck is the blond dude?"

I couldn't help but laugh at CC, who was the only one to call me out.

"That is Zahavi, now, I appreciate the love, but can you guys get off of me? I kind of can't breathe." They did as he asked.

"Tell us what happened, Ash!" He did just that, spilling the whole story without pause. Some of the things he said made me look like a complete jackass, but I was. I was met with a few unfriendly glances on more than one occasion. Ashley managed to convince everyone not to kill me by telling them about the Bond and what that would do to him.

"You know what, this is fucking weird, but something Ash would get himself into, yeah?" Sammi Doll reached over to pat Ashley's head, who had taken a seat next to her. I stayed standing beside the doorway.

"Oh, yeah. Zahavi, I have a question," Andy said, looking at me.

"Yes?"

"You're gonna let him come and see us, right?"

"Well, he is his own person. I'm not gonna treat him like he's my slave because he isn't. I respect him more than that." Andy nodded slowly, giving me a strange look. I really wanted to know what was going on in his head.

"How have you guys been? I saw what the news reported."

"Yeah, we've been pretty shitty. We thought you were dead, Ash," Jinxx had the most heartbreaking expression on his face. I didn't know a grown man was capable of a puppy-dog face that convincing.

"I'm sorry, Jinxxy, but I wasn't allowed to contact anyone at that point. It's all good now." Ashley shrugged noncommittally. Of course, he was probably aiming to make me look bad at that point, but I couldn't blame him. As I looked back on it, I should have at least let him call them and tell them he was okay. I was unnecessarily cruel. I was glad I wouldn't have to be that way anymore.

A/N: OMJ, guys, I'm sooo sorry for the really delayed update, but, like I said, school is kicking my ass. When summer comes, I'll be updating a lot more often, but until then, don't hold your breath. Kat, Andy/Kfir is coming soon, next chapter, promise!


End file.
